


Lifetime of a Deal

by yamajiroo



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon! Arioka Daiki, Demon! Yamada Ryosuke, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Human! Nakajima Yuto, I Don't Know Anymore, M/M, Some kind of a supernatural AU, more to come - Freeform, yutoyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamajiroo/pseuds/yamajiroo
Summary: To get a glance, a new chance at you.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Lifetime of a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, I have visions of future chapters. But I'm not even sure if I should do it. I suck at Fantasy, trust me, I am. 
> 
> So here I am dropping the prologue just in case... Uh, I'd like to see if yall are interested in this weird story. :\
> 
> So your comments here or direct talk through twitter / @chocolattaaa would be very much appreciated. 
> 
> This is just a prologue, don't expect anything lol. Also, the story is going to be more rated (if this continues anyway). I won't be updating real quick cuz finals are about to slap me in the face, but fyi I have been thinking of the storyline and I could prepare it as I work on finals. So yeah, DROP YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE.

_10 years ago_

_“So, did you get any delicious soul, brother?”_

_The facade of that dreamy look, plump lips etched into a smileーalmost looks too erotic for a demon who had just fed himselfーand not to mention the unusual rosy cheeks on his brother's visage is not something you'd see everyday._

_“Mm... No,” His dear brother sighs, sounding more suggestive than he intended it to be, “I didn't get any. Again.”_

_Daiki frowns, obviously aware of his brother's gesture; he leans closer and that's when a vague scent of alcohol greets his nose. “You went to that pub, again.”_

_“Daiki,”_

_Sometimes he wonders how his brother could take possession of a Lust's shape, when clearly he's not. Such profile could beat the real Lust, thus drowning every incubus and succubus in shame. His brother is a gift, who brings destruction, and intoxicate humans in the same way he does to his kinds; and he effortlessly listed down as the number two in the most dangerous demons. Even the Angels from the top tier would not have the audacity to come at him in a spur of the moment._

_Yet, despite all of that, in addition to his brother’s antics which he had come to accustomed, Daiki still loves his dear baby brother._

_But with his virtue, Daiki had been worried…_

_“I saw it. My crown.”_

_And when his smile morphs into a smirk, one that shows determination and thirst, Daiki knew._

_“So close... I can taste it.”_

* * *

Yuto likes experiments.

As a photographer, he did a lot of things to make his photos turns out perfect just the way he visualized them to be. One more step to be a professional, but the numbers of people following him on Instagram knew that Yuto is a talented photographer and despite Yuto saying how he never aimed to be a professional photographer, they knew it wouldn't be difficult for Yuto to be one. Since Yuto has many hobbies, and music is one of them. Especially drums, so in his free time, he would make a video of him covering a song or making his own beat, and people loved them too. There are many things on the list, but Yuto loves photography and drums the most.

So when Yabu, the guy he considers as a big brother since high school, visited him earlier and left Yuto with a bunch of candlesーapparently Yabu messed up a little when he did an online shopping a few days agoーYuto decided to make use of it.

“ _Maybe you can do something for your aesthetic feeds on Instagram, using those candles. Right?_ ”

Well, he could. And he will do just that.

It's winter and the atmosphere just feels right, anyway. After dinner, Yuto arranged the candles nicely on the living room, before the fireplace, on his coffee table, everywhere. He's thankful that his place is actually nice and neat, so even taking pictures inside his apartment would turns out great. Yuto tries with the all the lights off, only lit up the candles, and he took a few shots from different angles. The photos turns out good, it looks like a bunch of small flames surrounding his living room, adding a dark and eerie nuance with the halloween decorations that were still there. (Because he was just too busy to remove them but he'll do that later).

After he's done, he blew off all the flames and leave his living room as it is, going straight to his room to develop the photos.

“Damn, it looks like a spirit or something is about to be summoned there,” Yuto feels the cold breeze, realizing that the window on his room was still open, he saved the photo and then closed the window. “It's really cool, though. I'm gonna post it right now.”

* * *

_The room was dark, a little bit messy, no sign of someone in the room, but he could smell itーa man who had sought for his very presence, relatively close from where he's currently standing.  
  
His sharp, glowing red orbs scanned the room, silently judging at how messy it was with the candles placed all over the room, and he wondered whether the man had something of his possession, because it would be absurd if he didn't. Only those who claimed what he possessed who could sought upon his very existence._

_So he wanders, careful not to touch anything, inviting himself to the room where his summoner is at, only to find the man's figure underneath a thick blanket, seemed to be in a deep slumber. Slowly, and silently, he approaches the figure, sitting on the edge of his bed and watching him sleep._

_Something about this man... There is something about him that pulls him in, his chest filled with emotions he had long to feel. And his eyes gleamed._

_“Nakajima Yuto.”_

* * *

Yuto had never been a morning person, but when there was a loud bang coming from his living room, he immediately threw the blanket and with a wooden baseball bat placed just right underneath his bed, he made his way to the living room.

Driven by adrenaline and panic, his slightly trembling digits clutched tighter on the bat.

“Mm? That's a fake.”

That vocal sounds oddly sultry and alluring for a burglar, though it is definitely a voice that Yuto hadn't come to recognize.

“Drop it or I'll call theー”

Yuto freezes, eyes widened, the strength of his grip loosen, the bat droppedーas if hypnotized, he couldn't move his body, even for him to part his lips is impossible.

What was served before his very eyes is a figure of a man, black horns, a nice shade of brown hair, enticing doe eyes and his lipsーlooked plump and soft. Beautiful, _beautiful_ , even with those horns that Yuto is convinced would belong to a dark creature, _he's beautiful_.

“Hmm, I thought I'd have to wake you up myself,” A shiver runs down his spine, the voice close to his ear, hot breath tickles his neck, the man was already in front of him. “Wanna get back to bed? It's cold outside, y'know.”

Fingertips tracing his cheek, those gleaming red eyes inspected every inch of Yuto's features, as if memorizing it with his feathery touch, and Yuto was lost.

 _Fuck_.

Melodic chuckle pleases his hearing, and Yuto gasps and coughs as he finds the ability to move his bodyー _why does it felt like he was choked?_ ーand he clutches on his shirt. His head getting dizzy, disoriented, with a soft push he falls to the couch, swiftly; feeling an additional weight upon his middle and a hand on his chest.

Through blurry vision Yuto could see the smile formed upon the man's lips, and he adjusts to the gradually unveiled sight.

“ _Yuto_...” Mellifluous as it is, enticing and drowns him deeper, “ _That’s it, don’t fight it_ …”

 _What a wonderful representation of intimacy_...

No one had ever call his name the way this man does, and every second passed Yuto could feel his mind getting clouded with desire, his blood rushing to one particular way as the hand on his chest moves up, up, sensually caressing his body. A soft, plump lips against his dry ones, soon tongues tangled in a rough kiss, in battle of dominance. But it's a short trip to heaven, a mere few seconds isn't enough, will never be enough.

So he did what he had to do.

He flipped their position, Yuto on top of the man, and just as he was about to lean in for another kiss, a sudden pang of headache pulls him back to reality.

“You...”

The man underneath him cocked his head, lips curled into a captivating smile, and Yuto nearly give in if it wasn't for the pain in his head.

“What the fuck did you do to me!?”

**Author's Note:**

> DROP YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE, SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT, THANK YOU <3


End file.
